Miraculous Mysteries
by Toromisu
Summary: It is a well known fact that Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir were very different people. Adrien Agreste, the golden boy, perfect in all respects; and Chat Noir, Paris' very own superhero, messily grinning with puns always at the ready, the black cat, always complete with bad luck. Even with their similarities, it was all a coincidence. One big coincidence.
1. When Double Lives Lead to Confusion

It is a well known fact that Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir were very different people. Adrien Agreste, the model without a proper childhood, the golden boy, perfect in all respects; and Chat Noir, Paris' very own superhero, messily grinning with puns always at the ready, the black cat, always complete with bad luck. If you asked people who knew Adrien, they would tell you that he couldn't possibly be the masked hero, even with the similarities they shared. It was simply a coincidence. Those few people, who couldn't know it, were _lying_.

Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste knew each other _very_ well.

 _Almost as if they were the same person_.

Adrien slid onto his duvet, trying not to disturb his aching legs and abdomen. Gabriel Agreste, the boy's father had told him,"Being a model means you always have to be in shape, you must be slim, with just a hint of muscle. Adrien, you should know this, considering how active you already are." A week after that talk, Adrien had been put into a gym with a Personal Trainer, Gabriel not realizing how fit Adrien already was.

Then again, his father _didn't_ know he was Paris' very own Chat Noir.

Adrien gently dropped a piece of cheese next to the sleeping kwami on his desk, the slid onto his duvet once again, desperately trying to drift off into sleep.

Marinette Dupain Cheng woke up the next morning, and nearly jumped out of bed. That was, until the vague ache coming from her legs reached her entirety. What had she done to cause this sort of cramping? She _had ran_ acrossthecity as Ladybug, just two days ago, but this pain, it felt as if she had sprinted seven miles. She groaned, and gradually inched her way to the bathroom, to get ready.

Adrien had also woken up, and begrudgingly gotten ready for school. As he pulled his favorite shirt over his head, the one with the stripes, he felt a sharp pain.

 _Little did he know that Marinette felt that pain at the exact same moment._

She was pulling her dark hair into neat pigtails at the base of her skull when she felt it, the sting in her side. It felt as if she had been stabbed, and caused her to cry out. She stifled her cry and carried on, the pain receding. She could make it through the day, or so she told herself.

When she entered the classroom early that morning, the first sight that met her eyes was Chloe talking to Rose.

 _Well, talking was a term Marinette used lightly when talking about Chloe._

Marinette jogged over, and immediately stepped in front of Rose, as if to protect her from Chloe and her bullying habits.

"Chloe, stop bullying Rose. I'm sure what Rose said or did wasn't that surprising or anything."

"Tsk-she keeps saying that love always finds a way. Kim asked me out again, all because of her, and it's annoying. He won't give up, no matter how much I tell him that Adrien is mine."

Marinette then said some choice things she _normally_ wouldn't say, right as Nino had walked over.

Adrien walked in, feeling a bit unsure about today. He didn't feel the greatest, and was sure he was about to feel even worse when he saw Chloe rushing towards him, feigning crying to loud to be real.

"Adri-een, Kim asked me out _again_ and I've been trying to tell him that you're mine. I can't be his girlfriend because I'm already yours!"

"Chloe, stop."

"But **Adrien-"**

Adrien walked towards his desk, only to be greeted with another shocking sight.

Nino was talking to Marinette. She was laughing, too. When had those two become so close? Adrien noticed a slight blush dusted around Nino's cheeks when Nino laughed loudly at something Marinette had said. She looked his way and froze, Nino following her gaze until he saw Adrien. He made his way towards Adrien, who now was wishing he hadn't come to school. Sure he didn't like Marinette romantically, but he didn't like having to see Nino drool all over _any_ girl.

During class, Nino couldn't keep his eyes off Marinette, and it worried Adrien and Alya, both of whom tried to ask what happened. Nino only blushed and trained his eyes onto the back of Marinette's head.

Adrien had to get out, to clear his head.

"Plagg, claws out," Adrien coaxed, and the kwami agreed. Kwami have certain needs, and Plagg had to be taken outside often or he would fall into a deep state of hibernation. It was almost impossible to wake him up from that, save for the smell of assorted cheeses. Adrien did love Plagg but he found the kwami's infatuation with cheese to be a little annoying. Then again, Plagg found Adrien's obsession with Ladybug a little annoying as well.

Chat danced across the rooftops, determined to meet his Lady before patrol started. He saw her, and she looked amazing, as always. Dark hair pulled into two neat pigtails at the base of her skull, pale freckled skin, and a slim graceful figure. It felt like he had seen her before, but he couldn't place it. Just as he disappeared into his thoughts, Ladybug's voice brought him back

"Chat, we should start, Paris won't patrol itself."

"Y-Yeah, sure. Sorry, my Lady, I just was thinking,"

She gave a curt nod and headed to the next building over with a graceful flip.

 _How was she so perfect?_

 **"** Chat, I need to go home, I do have school tomorrow, you know. You can't keep me out all night like this, silly kitty." Ladybug started running westward from where Chat was standing, and he made a note of it. Her house was that way, maybe one day he could find out who she was. His Lady was a mystery, always slipping from his fingers when he thought he had her. The most recently example of this was when she had kissed him. It was an accident, but nonetheless he has enjoyed it. She turned her head right as an akuma attack had started, a man with a mane full of hair calling himself the "Lion Tamer", Chat had been shoved forward into her by the man, and that's how Adrien's first kiss happened. It wasn't a story to tell people, when they ask who and how your first kiss happened. It was a secret only he and his Lady shared, and he felt special. Of course, she brushed it off like the accident it was, then briefly left after restoring everything. **Hadn't that been something special? How could she not feel anything? I certainly felt something.** Adrien thought, after she left. His Lady was a mystery, and he'd probably have to accept that for the time being.


	2. When Akuma Fights Trigger an Aftereffect

Ladybug had only just dodged the blow from the akumatized victim when she felt blood.

 _Blood_

She didn't recall getting hit by the "Handyman" or his weapons, tiny screws and nails, darting towards them.

She heard a thump on then ground near her, like a person falling...

 _Chat._

Chat was kneeling, a screw having hit his between his scapula with enough velocity.

She knew she had a similar injury, somehow, even though her and Chat were facing opposite directions.

Chat Noir didn't even try to get up. He stayed in that kneeling position.

The Handyman roared, and sent more nails and screws towards Chat, him not turning fast enough to register the current situation, no stupid cat puns or sarcastic comments ready.

Without a moment's hesitation, she ran in front of Chat, blocking him from the attack. Ladybug deflected the screws, swinging her yoyo violently. She rushed towards the akuma, ambushing him. Marinette, more Ladybug than civilian in that moment, slid past him, brushing past death. She grabbed the hammer at his tool belt, and broke it in half across her knee, an audible grunt echoing through the nighttime streets of Paris.

"Lucky Charm!" Her voice carried, almost like a bell.

Chat almost had to bite his tongue to keep himself from muttering a pun.

Ladybug rushed towards him, after addressing the victim and area. She sent Frederic Howard back to his home, and rushed to Chat.

"Chat-Ch-at," she muttered in short breaths, choking on what seemed to be nothing.

He was enveloped in warmth suddenly, and wrapped his arms around Marinette, not Ladybug. Ladybug didn't feel many emotions, that wasn't her role. Her role was to save the day, be the hero.

In that moment, she was marinette and Ladybug.

 _His Lady_

 _She lingered close to his face, contemplating his lips and cheeks._

 _For one second, all he knew was the electrifying sensation of her lips on his._

 _This time, it wasn't an accident._

"Don't you ever-ever- do that to me again. if you get hurt, tell me you're alright. I spend the entire fight worrying about you if you don't, silly kitty _."_

Ladybug jumped off the roof then, not looking back at the starstriken Chat Noir


	3. When Nino is Territorial

Nino couldn't stop looking at her.

All week, Adrien, no, everybody in class had noticed it.

Whether it be in a lesson or lunch, or even when Alya invited them to a movie. He always looked at her, and frankly, it was annoying to Adrien. Nino wasn't supposed to faun over girls, he was _Nino._ Nino had made his crush painfully obvious, and it was a surprise that Marinette hadn't figured it out, while everyone else in class knew. Alya had even asked her what she thought of Nino, the reply being something he wasn't fond of.

 _"He's a great friend."_

Nino could only watch as Marinette longed for Adrien from afar. He had known, for a while, that Marinette had a crush on Adrien, but he had suspected that she stuttered around everyone until they actually _talked_.

Marinette was brave and confident, standing up for people in need. She always had a witty remark ready to slip off her tongue, and she _didn't_ stutter.

That was, until Adrien Agreste walked into the room.

She became an incoherent mess then, stumbling over her words like a buffoon.

 _Marinette liked Adrien_

 _ **His best friend**_

A feeling deep within him, almost a primal urge boiled.

Hawkmoth felt it. The anger of a young rejected boy.

 _Oh young love_

Hawkmoth's sinister smirk faded, upon the realization that the window to akumatize Nino was still too soon.

In a few weeks, if that anger remained, like most primal urges do, Nino could be akumatized once again.

 _ **Hawkmoth could wait until then.**_


	4. When Marinette Fights an Inner Battle

Marinette was too hard on herself.

It was a well known fact to people who knew her, really knew her. Alya tried to get Marinette to realize, to stop, but even Alya couldn't fix all of Marinette's problems.

 _She thinks she's a superhero or something, Isn't that ironic?_

Marinette dropped her binder on the table, and sighed, exasperated. Her day had been draining, physically and mentally. In class, she had been slandered by Chloe and Sabrina. Alya had been sick that day, a pitiful case of the flu. Alya couldn't set foot out of her bathroom door for more than five minutes, which in turn ruined the girl's plans to hang out that day. Marinette realized how much she missed Alya's presence, now that she was thinking about it. She was always there, and spoke for Marinette when she could barely speak a word.

 _That meant it was mostly when Adrien was around._

Nino had been missing too, for some unnamed reason. It was obvious, however, that Adrien knew or had some clue about it. When she asked him about it, ( _After an inner twenty five minute pep talk and minor stuttering)_ Adrien evaded the question, instead replying with an inquiry of his own.

 _"And Alya? Where is she?"_

Marinette had stopped, and almost made a reply before her self confidence abandoned her.

 _"I-uh-y-you know-well..."_

 _Oh god._ She sounded like an idiot around him, she realized now.

Why couldn't she be cool like Alya, or outgoing like Rose? Maybe even outspoken, however bratty Chloe was. Confident like Nino, or calm like Adrien? Of course, she had to be stuck like this, an awkward personality to match her undeveloped body.

 _God._

What was it with her? why did she have to be so-boring? There wasn't anything especially outstanding about her, physically or in mentality. She was undeveloped, had chubby cheeks and thin limbs. Alya had once said she was built like a dancer, willowy.

Marinette, ever so the comedian, had told her that she was built like a tank. Of course, Alya couldnt know how close she had been at dancer...

In a way, Ladybug did dance. She danced across the rooftops of Paris gracefully, and danced around akumas. Ladybug was everything Marinette wished she could be. Marinette with more saturation, more contrast. She was Marinette with the volume turned up.

 _God._

Adrien hadn't even said anything to the obviously intentional slander. He stared straight ahead, even when Chloe tried to kiss him on the cheek. He just sat there, almost staring through the podium at the front of the classroom. Something had been bothering him, ever since Chloe "accidentally" scratched Marinette on the arm. Her nails glided along the oak wood desks, until she _accidentally_ let her sharp nails trail across Marinette's pale freckled arm. A slim trail of scarlet formed, and sabrina could barely suppress a giggle. Chloe the compassionate asked if she was okay, how she didn't mean to scratch her and how _oh no, I really should get these nails cut._

 _Adrien didn't say anything._

He turned around, when they initially came over, trying in vain to stop Chloe. How could he still be her friend when she bullied so many people in their class? It wasn't like she tried to hide it from him. Chloe often stationed herself near Adrien, probably hoping in a twisted way, that Adrien would be proud of her.

" _Look Adrien! This time I made one cry! Aren't you proud?"_

It was just so draining, Marinette almost could imagine an hourglass, sand trickling down to her inevitable breaking point.

 _God._


	5. When Adrien is Unhelpful and in Denial

_Adrien couldn't move._

His morning had started similarly to his other mornings, waking up, have breakfast, leave in limo, get to school-

That was the break from his other mornings. The building looked the same, however, if at all possible, the feeling that came off of it, call it it's aura, was different. Something was wrong, Adrien could sense, whether it be due to Plagg and being Chat Noir, or just intuition. Reluctantly, Adrien approached the school building as the slim limo sped off. Something about the air, or the thinning wheat colored grass was...off.

He reached the classroom, but the entire school seemed to be infected with the feeling. Right as Adrien entered the classroom, he noticed Marinette. Her hair was in it's signature pigtails, shining so black it seemed blue. She was concentrated, sketching furiously in her notebook. He set his binder and backpack on his seat and sat down.

Rather than the homework Chloe would most definately ask to copy from Adrien in Biology, Chloe seemed to have other things to do.

 _Other things being harassing Marinette._

He bit his tongue as he continued to look down and try to ignore Chloe and Sabrina, now louder. Maybe if he didn't look, it would stop. Maybe Chloe would realize she needed to be kind, or Sabrina could side with Marinette.

 _Maybe if he didn't look, it wouldn't really be happening._

 _But it was, and Adrien knew it._

He swiveled around on his chair and looked straight up from the light oak desk. Blue, a light yet deep blue tinged with gray around the edges met his eyes. Marinette blushed and looked down at her notebook, momentarily forgetting Chloe. That wasn't possible for long, as Chloe ripped Marinette's notebook out of her grasp.

"Ah, trying to make clothes for peasants like yourself?"

Adrien ground his teeth together, he hated when Chloe got like this. She was softer around him, more kind. He just wished she were that way with everyone else. She was a steak knife one moment then a butter knife the next.

Chloe must have noticed the evident change of his facial expression, as she then leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. It wasn't the first time she had done this affectionate gesture, knowing her since childhood, but Adrien was smart. He knew what she was doing. Because as she layed her lipes on his tanned cheek, she didn't break eye contact with the now shocked Marinette _._

 _Chloe was marking her territory._

She walked around the desks, as if assessing her prey, and trailing her fingers across the desks with a faint sound.

Her nail made contact with Marinette's arm, and scratched a thin line of crimson across her forearm.

Adrien flinched, knowing how sharp those nails were.

He flinched again, feeling a faint pain emitting from his arm. A thin trail of crimson...

He shifted in his seat, now facing the podium. Trying to ignore what was happening right behind him.

 _Maybe if i just ignore it-_

 _She didn't scratch me, why am I bleeding? I didn't scratch myself, or run into anything this morning, did I? Why does it look almost the exact same as-_

He stole a glance behind him to the petite girl. Her forearm was facing towards him, starting to heal already.

What startled him was seeing those blue, blue eyes stare deep into his own and thin lips moving-

Wait was she talking to him?

 _"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you properly, could you repeat that?"_

 _"D-do you know where Nino is?"_

Adrien did know, Nino had finally gotten a gig as a DJ, but knew his parents wouldn't approve. He asked Adrien to stay quiet about it, as he would get in trouble for skipping school.

 _"And Alya? Where's she?"_

Those thin lips didn't respond, and her eyes were wide, teeming with activity,

He thought he'd seen those eyes before-

She mumbled an incoherent response as she looked down at her sketch.

Adrien craned his head to see, a blonde figure, with a bright pink shirt and baby blue jacket. The face hadn't been drawn yet, and he couldn't tell if it was male or female _._

 _"She's great at drawing, though._

The class period ended, and Adrien wasn't sure what had come over him in the classroom. Marinette was a girl from his class, why was he staring? He'd seen her lots already.

" _Ugh_."

He flopped backwards onto his bed just recalling the incident. The day had left him feeling drained, thoug he didn't entirely know why.


	6. When Tikki and Plagg Have the Talk

It was a simple fact that kwami stuck together. Ever since the ancient Egyptians, they vowed to stay by each other's sides. This was what had drawn Ladybug and Chat Noir together, and bound them to each other. This specific spell, this binding, is rather complicated, and took too much energy for Tikki to explain to Marinette the night of fighting the Handyman.

" _Why did I get injured when Chat was, even though it was impossible for me to be injured the same way? Tikki?"_

Tikki only shook her small head slightly and moaned faintly, " _Cookies_ ," drawing out the word, as if she was breathing the word out. Marinette understood, and climbed down her ladder rapidly, as if she needed to get the cookies there that minute. She didn't want her small, red-and-black friend to suffer anymore. It was bad enough that Marinette was pestering her about her injuries.

A faint tap came from the balcony, Tikki barely registering the sound. When she opened her blue eyes, all she saw was green. Some very green eyes, angled downwards slightly, just like a cat's.

 _"Plagg! What are you doing here?"_

 _"I came to see how you were doing, am I not allowed to see my true love?"_

 _"You dork, stop flirting. Marinette's starting to ask questions about the binding, after the adventure tonight."_

 _"She knows?"_

 _"She doesn't know what it is, but she has started to ask questions."_

 _"She did have that pretty nasty looking wound on her back..."_

 _"Chat did too, don't forget."_

 _"He can deal with it. Do you remember when I chose that girl in the renaissance? Those were some horrible injuries, if I've ever saw any."_

 _"Chandry? She was an amazing Chat Noir, but why are you remembering that? It was horrible, seeing her and Tiera hurt so badly."_

 _"All this serious talking has me hungry. Does your host have any Cambert to eat around here?"_

Tikki scoffed, " _After all these centuries, you still have no taste."_

 _"Can't expect me to change after centuries of habit."_

Plagg zoomed out the balcony window right as Marinette made it up the ladder.

" _Sorry, we were out of the cinnamon cookies, i had to make another batch and who was that? Why was he here? Is it a he? I guess it could be a she. Who was it?"_

Tikki _squirmed, obviously uncomfortable with the situation._

 _"That was Chat Noir's kwami."_

 _"Wait, if you know his kwami, do you know who Chat Noir is?"_

 _"Of course, Plagg and I told each other who our hosts were in the beginning."_

Marinette begged for the rest of the night to know who Chat Noir was.

Tikki, of course, didn't tell her and instead ate her cookies.


	7. When Adrien is Over Obsevant

Some days, Adrien found the sight of his off white walls comforting, and his computer welcoming, almost beconing to him. They were there, and every day he saw them, associated them with home. The computer being one of the only ways to escape the lonely feeling in his room, and the walls bringing back memories of his mother, when they had to paint the walls because Adrien the toddler had drawn a rather bad drawing of Gabriel and his wife. He was so proud of it, his artwork and his mother was too. She wanted to put a frame around it, pretend it was a picture in a picture frame. Gabriel had vetoed that opinion, saying that "No son of mine will act like a mundane toddler, drawing on walls, and being rewarded for it." That was years ago, but whenever Adrien fell asleep facing the wall, or even lie next to it, he couldn't bear to look in that spot. His mother, responsible for painting the room, had left a little mark, her signature and a small message, only legible if somebody had their nose pressed close against the wall. The note was worn partially from his nose pressing close to the wall and gradually eroding the light ink, and time.

Tonight, those walls felt like a prison and the computer seemed to taunt him.

He needed to run, an itch that he couldn't satisfy by pacing inside his room on a Saturday night.

"Plagg, Claws on!" Adrien tried to keep his voice down, afraid Nathalie might hear him through the rather thin walls imprisoning him. She would surely come to check on him, and what would she do then? His father had an aversion to the idea of chat Noir, saying that he was "Inappropriate." Lately everything seemed to be inappropriate with Gabriel, whether it be hanging out with Nino or Chloe suggesting they go to Adrien's room to watch movies. It was just how his father was, he thought. Distant but overprotective, a rather confusing pairing.

He leaped out his window with the with all the Chat-like grace he possessed and landed on the ledge beneath his window. Running felt great, even in the frigid Parisian night. Nino had finally landed another gig, and people were starting to find out how great he was. Even the mayor had asked him to DJ at the gathering he was having, whatever it was this time. They all seemed the same to Adrien, every time Chloe was fawning over him and he had to look proper and talk to possible clients for his father. Nino had asked Adrien to check on Marinette, who had contracted the flu from Alya that week. Not that she minded, most likely. All they were learning about was the French Revolution, which bored Adrien out of his mind. It was more interesting to watch his classmates he found. Looking at their body language towards one another, watching them doodle in their notebooks, even when he couldn't see what, it was all interesting. During this, he had noticed Nino's crush on Marinette growing exponentially. Sure, he was a little bit worried about Marinette but he was checking on her for Nino.

He leaped across the rooftops of Paris, and finally reached the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. He couldn't just knock on the door, he told himself, or just enter from a window unannounced. A slight humming, ever so soft and pleasant to the ears drifted from an open window on a balcony, a voice he was sure had to be Marinette. As Chat climbed the fire escape to her room, the humor of the situation dawned upon him. He was checking up on Marinette for Nino dressed as Chat Noir. It was almost like some anime plot line. all you needed were some cherry blossoms and you had an anime featuring yours truly. As he got closer, he could almost make out the lyrics she was singing.

"So glide away on soapy heels, and promise not to promise anymore-"

Her voice was smooth, melodic in the seemingly empty Parisian night.

"And if you come around again, then I will take the chain from off-"

The sound of his voice startled him and Marinette as he hummed the rest of the verse.

"Chat? What are you doing here, you stupid cat? Did you come to try and sweep me off my feet?" Sarcasm was practically dripping from her words

"My princess, I only was asked to check on you by a classmate of yours. Don't flatter yourself, I don't regularly make house visits."

Marinette glanced at him questioningly, as if he were one of her classmates.

He technically was, however, he couldn't say that.

"Adrien-Agreste wanted me to check on you," He blurted without any thought. Her face burned a brilliant red hue practically glowing in the frigid air.

"Ad-Adrien Agreste?" She choked out as Chat closed the window to her balcony. He looked at her ruefully and sighed, "You looked like you were getting pretty cold."

"Thanks," she replied blandly.

It wa then he chose to really look at her, how she looked without her hair in it's trademark pigtails and in light pink sweatpants. Her unflattering lay baggy shirt had ridden up slightly, showing some pale skin on her abs.

Abs

Marinette had abs. How did sweet, small Marinette get abs? Chat noticed he was staring, and tore his gaze away from the pale freckled skin. He hoped Marinette hadn't noticed him staring.

"And you?"

Crap.

Adrien hadn't been paying attention, damn those abs, and now he didn't know what she was saying. Marinette gazed at him questioningly for what seemed the millionth time that evening.

"What's your workout plan?" He blurted without thinking.

Crap.

"wh-what-" She replied weakly and stared at him with eyes the size of saucers.

"You're just really muscular and-um, well-" he stammered

Chat ran out of the room, ripping open her balcony window and leaping out with very little of the Chat-like grace he had only two hours before. behind him, Marinette gazed at his silhouette growing smaller and smaller in the frigid Parisian night. She closed her window, feeling the cold set into her bones.

Adrien flopped onto his bed and groaned. He acted like an idiot talking to Marinette, she probably wouldn't talk to him as Chat again.

Crap.


	8. When Being Chat Noir has Consequences

Being Chat Noir had some consequences, which many don't know. They assume that he is always great and powerful, or whatever people think of superheroes. The unfortunate truth of the situation was that Adrien, despite having actively been Chat Noir for almost a year now, was not used to these things. It still surprised him how late he would come home, and how it had impacted his sleep schedule. He was lucky Nathalie, although having a similar sleep schedule, was usually in another room, usually her office so she wouldn't hear him enter through his window. He'd come close a few times, like when his father had entered his room in a drunken state, asking to see Alice. Adrien hated to see his father like that, however it gave him hope that Gabriel hadn't given up. Maybe she could still be found, even if it was just her body. At least they would know she was-

Adrien couldn't even think the word. That word was unfathomable to him. He could accept if she was, but he just couldn't say it.

Waking up the next morning with an ache in his side, Adrien felt oddly energized. After his performance last night talking to Marinette, he'd expected he'd feel horrible when the morning came, however he couldn't wait to talk to her again. Maybe he'd ask her what workout plan she uses. Probably not, since that would prove he was Chat Noir and she was a civilian, she couldn't know. He still wanted to know, she was probably more muscular than him, but in a different way. The more he thought about it, Marinette had always seemed strong, in mentality and physically. Heck, in his gym class, Marinette had won the dodgeball game for her team, even when she was the only one on the court. She was mesmerizing, he recalled. Even in baggy gym clothes, her frame still had stood out. She'd had amazing reflexes, he'd remembered. Maybe if he could just ask her in a discreet way-

"Hey, got any Cambert?"

The tiny kwami zoomed around his face, green catlike eyes meeting green human ones.

Adrien sighed, and looked up slightly. "Do you only think about food?"

Plagg grinned, his sharp ridged teeth showing. "Yep, and it's good that's what your house has a lot of.

Adrien couldn't help but smile as Plagg zoomed around his room, occasionally doing a flip in midair. It was hard to believe that only nine months ago, while Adrien was depressed, Plagg had chosen him to be Chat Noir. He still didn't understand what Plagg saw that made him need Adrien as Chat Noir, there were way more qualified people in Paris. Maybe it was Adrien looking up to Ladybug, who'd been around for three months already then. He hadn't fallen in love with her then, he just saw her as a hero, someone he wanted to be like. It was stupid really, just a little crush.

Adrien made his way to his limo and hopped in, unaware of the danger that he would face that day.


	9. When an Akuma can be Too Powerful

Marinette woke up, feeling more energized than she had in months. Her eyes may have bags under them, however she felt like she needed to run or she would explode. She supposed everyone had mornings like that, when they look tired and by all standards should be tired, but instead are filled with energy. maybe it was Tikki, whose magic made her stronger and faster as Ladybug. She glanced at the small red figure atop her computer. She was goofily laying down, with one arm propping her head up, and the curved outwards from her small body. Marinette couldn't help but giggle at the kwami's theatrics this early in the morning. She almost reminded her of Chat Noir in that instant, the over the top attitude, the smirk on her lips. Tikki and Chat would get along, if they could ever meet. That, however, would mean releasing her transformation, which meant they couldn't meet. Tonight she had patrol with Chat to look forward to, so she could just barely survive the day, no matter what was thrown at her. Marinette was shaken from her train of thought by Tikki, who pointedly said Marinette needed to get ready for school, or else she would be late. A few minutes later Marinette rushed down the stairs at a fast pace, and closed the door behind her. Sabrina gave her a disapproving look as she closed the door, and handed her a bagel before she left. Marinette nodded gratefully, then started running at top speeds towards the school. She couldn't be seen transforming right now, Marinette realized in a startling thought as she turned around. Sabrine was still watching, rightfully so. Amrinette quickened her pace, and eventually reached the school doors with eighteen minutes to spare. Alya was waiting by the trash cans next to the school, no doubt for Marinette.

"Mari, you're better already?" Alya seemed shock, and with that Marinette noticed her nose was pinker than usual and her hair was disheveled. Alya didn't necessarily look horrible, but she definitely didn't look how she usually did. Quickly, Marinette buttoned Alya's top shirt button before anyone else could notice her gaping flannel.

"What, you don't want the girls to see the light of day?" Alya teased, then her face darkened to a brilliant maroon. Marinette started talking excitedly about the fabrics her mom had found for her, and what designs she could make with them.

Right behind Marinette, completely unbeknownst to her, were Adrien and Nino. Alya cleared her throat, and gestured slightly behind Marinette, who still was rambling on about fabrics, now with her notebook out to show Alya. Two green eyes observed Marinette, eyes belonging to a boy whom Marinette wished would look at her. Another pair of eyes, Nino's this time pierced into Alya's and she froze until Adrien murmured,

"Angora Cashmere might not be the best idea for this design, Marinette, you might want to try Vicuna Cashmere instead,"

The poor girl nearly fell down out of sheer embarrassment, and Adrien immediately felt sorry for her. He'd wanted to talk to her so badly he hadn't even thought if she'd want to talk to him. Then again, why wouldn't she? She didn't know he was Chat, although she did always seem to be nervous around him for some reason. It was worrying, did he scare her or intimidate her?

Little did he know that if he took out the intim in intimidate, he would have Marinette's feelings for him figured out. he reached for her hand and she didn't accept it, looking across the lawn at Chloe and someone behind the staircase. It was evident they were arguing, or Chloe was anyway, and they heard her scoff, then watched her flounce up the stairs into the school. A slight sobbing could be heard from where they were standing. A flash of blue and pink rushed past him, trying to help the girl who never cried. That girl, you might know her, with short blonde hair who usually wore pink? Rose.

Adrien still couldn't see Rose, but saw Marinette trying to reassure her, to calm her down. In what seemed to be slow motion, Marinette was knocked backwards by a kick to her stomach, seeming to fly across the yard onto the pavement.

Akuma

Adrien knew all the students were running inside the school, that would be the rational thing to do, but he wasn't rational. he was Chat Noir.

Running to the side of the school, he transformed. Marinette cried out, and he was sure that she was being beaten from that sound. He'd heard it before when fighting a particularly bloodthirsty akuma. She'd had chopping cut blonde hair, and insisted on them calling her "The Barber". She had hit the unsatisfied customer several times, first with scissors, then with bare fists and kicks. that sound was torture to him and the victim. Hearing Marinette make that sound made his blood boil. Nobody could hurt his friends, especially ones whose injuries could hurt his best friend. Where was Ladybug? She should have been there by now. Chat jumped across the staircase and perched on the ledge. It surely was Rose, but she was distorted in a way. Her colors were muted, the bright golden hair now a duller mousy brown. Her outfit, which was adorned with what looked like to be diamond studs along the waistline. The whole ensemble was in shades of gray and whites, somehow making the diamonds stand out startlingly coupled with the bright morning sunlight. Marinette, if she wasn't in pain, would hate to destroy an outfit that beautiful. Chat knew he had to find her weak spot, where the akuma was hiding. He searched for a splash of color, as the akuma didn't usually change color, but all of her costume was in black and white. Rose finally noticed him, and bellowed.

"I am the Forgotten, and I shall take your memories! Would you care for a demonstration?"

Not waiting for his response, she grasped at her waist and pulled out a tiny diamond stud grinning. Marinette was frozen in place, and he wasn't sure whether this was from fear or akuma paralysis. Maybe the Forgotten could freeze things as well?

she stepped towards Marinette, and used her hand to open her mouth, dropping the stone onto her tongue with a melodramatic flair. "Now swallow and be a good girl, or else you'll have to be frozen for a very long time." Marinette complied to the best of her ability, and made the noise again, this time more quietly, then sighed lightly. Chat Noir was here, she noticed. She'd be okay.

Meanwhile, Chat's movement was slowing. for some reason, he felt a dull pain in his temple, like a migraine but not entirely present. It was eating away at his movements, he could tell, but the akuma hadn't hit him. Somehow, could she be influenced get the air? Only him and Marinette, who were both experiencing the effects were in the courtyard, so there was no definite answer. He swung at her but missed, only hitting the brick wall behind where the Forgotten had been standing. Chat was either too slow or the Forgotten was too fast. She kicked him against the wal of the school, then made her way to the school doors.

"Thanks for playing with me, but I have other business to attend to," Her grin would have made Cheshire Cat proud as she swung the double doors open and skipped into the halls.

Excruciating pain grasped Marinette's head by now, there was no way she could transform into Ladybug now. She could, theoretically, but then Chat Noir would see her transform and she'd have a lot of explaining to do. She wasn't even sure if she could speak, however, and she didn't know if Tikki had been hurt or not. Marinette decided not to risk it, and tried to move.

A twitch. The slightest movement, and Marinette realized she wasn't immobilized. With caution in her every movement, Marinette moved towards Chat Noir. She hoisted one leg up, and was kneeling, which became standing which turned into taking steps. The more she moved, less pain followed.

Chat Noir was in agony. The pain that had taken over him and immobilized him made him want to curl up in a ball and stop moving. A hand tapped his shoulder, Marinette's. How was she moving, wasn't she in pain? He looked at her face and saw her wince, taking it as a sign that she was in pain as well.

"It's easier when you move, it gets better," She growled.

"Thanks,"

He took her hand and helped himself up, feeling slightly lighter now.

"Lady-Ladybug."

Marinette froze, eyes as wide as saucers, and gulped.

"Chat?"

"She's not here, and she should have been here by now, unless she's inside the school,"

"She'll be okay. If she's similar to how she is as Ladybug, then she can take care of herself."

"I guess, I just care about her a lot, y'know?"

"Yeah," Marinette replied dreamily, thinking of a specific blonde haired boy with green eyes, (Whom, little did she know, was standing in front of her.)

"He's inside!" Marinette yelled suddenly, with a new determination. She sprinted to the door as if no pain was hindering her motions. Chat couldn't help but sneak a glance at her pink capris, or rather the back of them, before running to catch up with her.

The Forgotten had cornered Chloe, whose appearance that she usually took pride in was destroyed. Light blonde hair had fallen out of her ponytail, and hung droopily around her face.

Chloe's scream greeted Marinette and Chat as they entered the classroom.


	10. When Wit is More Powerful Than Force

It was a shrill and unforgiving sound that met their ears, a guttural screech, exactly the sound you would expect in a horror movie. The Forgotten towered over Chloe's shivering form, and was wearing a grin that would make Cheshire Cat proud. Chat turned to Marinette, worry flashing in his eyes. She understood, and gave him a bitter smile.

"Go save the day, I'll be fine, you stupid cat,"

He grinned then ran towards the akuma and Chloe, launching himself off his staff. Marinette felt a small tap from her purse hanging by her side, and understood once again. Racing towards the classroom to the left of them, Marinette got ready to transform. With just a few words, she was clad in red and black, and once again racing, but in the opposite direction this time. She stopped at the door, readying herself to strike, use surprise as an attack, until she heard a faint squeak, a small yowl. If they were hurting Chat, they wouldn't see the light of day, she swore inwardly. Her legs tensed, all senses on high alert. All it would take was a well placed pounce, some hand to hand combat, and she would save them all. She couldn't afford to underestimate Rose, or well-akumatized Rose. The Forgotten was powerful, as Rose was passionate. Marinette wondered why Rose was attacking so violently, what Chloe had provoked her about. Forgotten? As in memories, of what? She hadn't gotten a proper look at the akuma, and couldn't aim for the akuma if she didn't know where the akuma was hiding. It could be anything, earrings, a brooch, a clip, or even a-

Oh

It was so simple, Ladybug couldn't believe she'd missed it.

Oh.

Juleka, Rose's best friend, and whom had a crush on Rose, had given her a new hairclip every year. They were all usually one color, but the newest one was three colors, in a monochrome scale. Black into blue into pink. The clip this year was shaped like a rose, Juleka was ever so the comedian, and Rose had worn it everyday since Juleka gave it to her. The colors didn't match her, except for the light pink that complimented Rose's natural blush, but she looked more mature with those colors. The black brought out the pupils of her rather large eyes, making them seem larger, a cartoonish effect. The blue contrasted her peachy skin tone, making her seem tanner. Rose loved it, even kissing Juleka on the cheek when she had first received it. That was where the aauma was, most likely, if Marinette was lucky. Being Ladybug, she usually was.

Ladybug finally pounced, those thoughts clearing her head in half a second as she felt her foot land on something soft, but firm. Human, or akuma. If she had stepped on Chloe, she wouldn't hear the end of it, or even if it was Chat. Both of them were drama queens, but only one being lovably so.

She heard a screech, and was glad to know it wasn't Chat Noir. It was the akuma, lying down on the floor with Chloe and Chat in the corner. Why was Rose laying down, was it to surprise Ladybug? In that instant, acting more as Marinette than Ladybug, she held her hand out to help The Forgotten up. With one swift movement, Ladybug was pulled to the ground by her hand and discovered she couldn't stand up.

"Rose, what are you going to do to me?"

"Ladybug, what makes you think I'll do anything to you? Except taking your Miraculous, in that case. I like you, I looked up to you. It's Chloe, who insulted me that gets hurt here. You just got in my way, and I needed to subdue you. Thanks for saving Paris, but this isn't a citywide affair."

Marinette had never heard Rose talk so much, even in-akumatized. She needed to stall her until she figured out a way to escape and free Chat and Chloe

"What did she do? Chloe, I mean. Most akumas have powers based on their situations, so did Chloe make fun of a memory or something that holds value?"

Her voice cracked, giving the effect of being in pain, which The Forgotten grinned at.

"No, she took my clip. She was walking by me and stopped to admire my clip, until a few minutes later Juleka asked where the clip was. It had disappeared, and the only one devious enough to do it had been playing with the clip only minutes ago. It didn't take a genius to figure it what had happened,"

Ladybug could just about work her arms free of the akuma's power, now that The Forgotten was preoccupied. Her legs started to get free when she heard a loud yowl, too catlike to be Chloe. The Forgotten stopped talking for one second and glanced up to see a leather clad superhero pounce on her. The element of surprise. What surprised Ladybug, with how strong Rose had seemed, was that in physical combat she wasn't strong. Sure, she was fast, but her punches hardly had substance to them. No power, like a "memory" of power. In half a minute, Chat had pinned her down, and Ladybug freed herself completely, now that the akuma was surely caught. Ladybug realized then, that if the clip wasn't on Rose, where would the akuma be? It could be in her earrings, her socks even, maybe-

Oh.

Chloe had stolen the clip, but did the akuma have to be with the host at all times?

It was worth a shot, she figured.

She waltzed to Chloe, and grabbed her bag with protest from the now unfrozen Chloe. The Forgotten was struggling, she could hear her screaming curses at Chloe, like a child throwing a tantrum. The clip was there, blackened to the point by glance it was recognizable as the akuma. WIth one quick flick of the wrist, the akuma flew out of the clip and was caught in Ladybug's purifying yoyo.

"I free you from evil!"

The white butterfly flew out of of the yoyo, and Chat walked over.

"Bye bye, pretty butterfly,"

Rose was sitting on the floor, looking utterly dumbfounded as she grabbed for the clip and slipped it into her hair.

"I didn't cause too much trouble, did I?" Her face was a bright hue, similar to Nathanael's hair. From the doorway, a dark form rushed towards Rose, enveloping her in a hug.

"Juleka, thanks."

"I guess that settles that," Chat Noir said with a grin, "Pound it,"

Sometimes, evil is overwhelming. It was rare to have cases like this, and recently, the villains had been getting stronger each time. Tiki and Plagg were worried, if they could barely manage to defeat The Forgotten, what would be next? Who would be too powerful to defeat?


End file.
